


In the Afterlife

by For the Glory of Humanity (Enigmatic_Ravenna)



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: Angst, F/M, Inspired Work, Romance, alternative universe, celtic mythology - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 03:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20859686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigmatic_Ravenna/pseuds/For%20the%20Glory%20of%20Humanity
Summary: A bond long severed— of two hearts who had never forgotten





	In the Afterlife

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read:  
This is my first ever Reader insert and SNK fanfiction. This story is _still_ unedited and unbeta-ed. But I will probably edit this in a few week’s time. If you could leave a review and/or criticism after reading, it would be appreciated. Thank you.
> 
> This story is inspired by Calypso and Davy Jones ‘s relationship in Pirates of the Caribbean. I also based this and took some lines in a Youtube video by Fialeja. Please click [here](https://https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n_LApFnTfP8)
> 
> Disclaimer: Levi Ackerman is not mine. The song and song lyrics are not mine. They are properties of Hajime Isayama, Hans Zimmer, and Fialeja, respectively.

* * *

_Will you ever return to me?_

* * *

He never minded being alone.

He learned at a young age to find solitude in it, a rare gift in the cruel world he lived in. However, as years and nature took its course, his solitude turned into nightmares, and his personal rules bent and broken as the war took over and humanity clashed against each other for their greedy needs.

He was one of those who were caught in crossfire and his world was turned into a living hell. The measly dagger on his pocket traded into a forearm sized steel. The silence that once plagued him was replaced by screams. The dirt on his hands was then coated by crimson. It was a tiring, repetitive cycle. But he was a man who did not know any better then and he wanted a change of winds.

They did, and he wished he would had known better.

Now, he was alone, but he knew he was dead. He could perfectly recall the last few moments before he found himself in this realm. The final battle of the Dark Ages had begun near his territory, and he invited his self into their war. His nose flared before breathing his breath to burn the humans. His tail whipping from left to right to destroy their catapults. Long, hardened claws, dug into fleshes as he crushed them by groups. They put up a good fight as the beast found himself raising his body and extending his wings to ward them off.

His death was not tragic for he was a beast bound to be killed. But he would be damned if he would go down not fighting— to show them the terror he could unleash. He remembered his joy knowing all of them perished before his dying breathe. He remembered the last roar, along with his last fire, before falling snout first, then his body, effectively deepening the plunged spear on his chest.

He growled after reminiscing his last moments in the land of the living. His muscular forearms and legs moving in their own accord as he thoroughly walk into this abyss he was currently in. His thundering steps echoed through the landscape as his head continued to look around. For a while, there was nothing but the wilderness, before the beast caught sight of what seemed to be a tip of a withering tree. He wandered to it, before flexing his wings, and flipping away the surrounding fog.

His wings slowing folded themselves as he sneered. Perched upon a dying branch of the tree was a dove, looking directly upon him.

The beast flared his nose, letting smoke out to the dove, before speaking, “Where am I?”

The dove tilted its head, “You are where all who die goes, dear earthling.”

“I am neither a dear nor an earthling,” the beast seethed, his slit-steel eyes narrowing dangerously, “I suggest you answer me clearly before I turn you into ashes.”

The dove flapped its wings, “I speak the truth, beast.”

The beast glowered, his black scales shining as he moved closer to the dove. “Pest,” he muttered as he showed its teeth to the small bird. He then opened his snout, letting his breath burn the creature.

“Your temper matches your fire, beast. I commend you for that.”

He closed his snout and turned to the voice, only to see a black raven hovering behind him. He disregarded the crumbling tree, his tail hitting it to its demise as he fully faced the creature.

“What am I doing here then?” he reworded his question, sensing an odd feeling in his gut through the conversation.

“Better,” the raven mockingly replied, before taking off to the skies. The beast did not hesitate to spread its wings and follow the creature.

The beast kept a distance from the raven as they soared the skies. The familiar sea of cloud was rather calming, but he did not let this lower his guard around the small creature. His gut twisted at the familiarity that crossed his mind as he stared at the raven in front of him. Soon, they reached the end of the clouds and the vast ocean greeted them from below. The flight continued and later on, lush greens from tall trees covering the mountains engulfed their beings. The beast decided land softly, his neck stretching out to see anything suspicious from the trees, while the raven continued to fly in circles when it realized the former had already stopped following her.

“Such uncouth manner, abandoning a friend.”

“You,” the beast sneered, gnarling his teeth as he advanced to the raven, “are not my friend. Do not test my patience any longer.”

The raven did not utter a word and flew behind a nearby tree. Soon, a snake came from the branch of the tree, and the beast’s suspicion of familiarity was confirmed by the anomaly of his current companion.

The black cobra hissed, its thin tongue flickering in a deadly manner before speaking, “You never had patience to begin with, dear.”

The beast roared and bent his lower half to the left, letting his tail swing the tree to its destruction. The snake quickly left the tree and move in deeper into the forest, the thundering footsteps of the beast followed soon after, and he swore the world around him glimmered in laughter.

He swallowed.

He pounced when he saw the snake, only to look at his paws and saw nothing but dirt. He growled and continued the chase once again; insults being spouted here and there while the small, cunning reptile replied with teasing remarks to rile up the bigger reptile until he had had enough. He roared— his anger evident in the heat of his flames. He mercilessly showered the trees with his breath, hoping that the creature burned down with it. In his rage, he failed to notice that they had arrived in a plateau that was overviewing the sierras of mountains and lakes of the place, until there was nothing left but barren land. He chuffed and lowered his stance, his neck and head moving in a large sweeping motion to detect the remains of the sly creature.

However, he caught sight a figure he knew all too well, standing near the edge of the plateau, her hair, as well as her gray dress flowing graciously with the breeze. The beast released the tension on his muscles and stood erect. However, he did not move an inch, but his eyes continued to lock on her figure as she turned around and observed the damage he had done.

“That was eons-worth of work,” she commented with a light tone.

_He despised it. _

His claws dug into the earth as she neared him with an unreadable look. He dared not to lock eyes with her, but a certain part of him whispered to him, so his flickered to hers. She stopped when their eyes met, unknowingly giving him the space he desired.

She gave him a forlorn smile.

“Forgive me for your gruesome death.”

The beast scoffed. “If it was what fate had intended, then so be it.”

The maiden’s smile widened. “Weren’t you a man who defies all odd?”

“Once.”

Tension broke out. The maiden’s thoughts seemed so far while the beast’s mind started to consume him. He lowered his head as an attempt to calm his rage but it spoke otherwise. He roared before pacing left and right.

_“I’ll be there.” _

The fond voice came into life and he wanted nothing more than to thrust his head into a boulder to stop it. He had centuries to come in terms with his _curse_. _She_ had no right to waltzed back in and flip everything upside down.

“Why are you here?” He finally addressed as he lowered his head, his side profile in her view.

She clasped her hands together. “Have you forgotten who I am?”

“How dare you,” he whispered in disbelief before continuing, “You truly dare think I would forget —

_—after everything you put me through.” _

He saw her faltered, an unlikely characteristic. She turned her head to the side. “I had to be sure,” she attempted escaped, and he only growled.

He decided to take her appearance. She was young, her gray dress was simple; long open sleeved and a v-shaped neck line, her hair was long and free, neither gold nor silver adorned her— unlike the last time he saw her.

She spoke, “I have duties— I still do,” she turned to him with an unreadable stare.

“Then do it,” he challenged.

She shook her head and locked her eyes with his. “There is still judgement to pass.”

He inhaled. “Judgement?” he strode towards her, his steps thundered to her ears. _“What is there to judge?” _

_“I trust you to deliver an outstanding result, my dear.” _

“Twenty three years—” he circled her, like a predator would before clumping down its prey. “That is how long I had waited— protected the sanctuary, like you had charged me at my death bed—”

He glowered menacingly as he continued this tirade. “And I waited for another twenty three years, and another, and another, so we could hold each other, like we vowed—”

He stopped in front of her, his snout nearly touching her head and he exhaled, “But when we could be together again,” lowering his eyes to her level, he let his pure hatred show through, “You have gone to someone else.”

He opened his mouth, fire cracking dangerously, “Throw me down to the deepest circle of hell much like the monster I’ve become, but I now will know— _why?_”

The maiden swallowed, her mouth quivering as she chose her next words wisely, “I have duties.”

The beast flinched back and she continued, “You know that from the moment you loved me.”

He turned, “I do not love you,” he spat, “_—not anymore_.”

The pain of his words seemed to etch through the wind and he had no desire to turn around. He was a liar, and she knew that. The twin flames of anger and pain still managed to mask his lies and he hoped it would be enough for her to just let him go.

The environment shifted, and he found themselves standing on the shore. He could not help but stare down as the waves crashed against his humungous wrists.

“I remember you perfectly,” she murmured as her stare bore into his figure, “I chose you because you were one of those who delivered tasks perfectly well and you did not disappoint.”

She walked to him, but he kept his back on her. “And you were branded many things, but a liar...” she trailed off.

“You were never one— let alone a traitor.”

The beast knew well that this conversation had been long overdue.

“It was you,” her statement did not hold a single accusatory note. He swallowed, not concealing the remorse and grief of his sin as he looked away.

His mind subconsciously recalled the day he had waited for her on this very shore, the day he waited on that very mountain— and the day on that very forest, but not once did she turned up. The pain of not seeing her was bearable, holding on to the vow you and he made to each other, until he had had enough and saw her in the arms of another.

_“After which betrayal did you brought upon your curse, I wonder?” _

Who betrayed who? The question lingered in his mind after some time until his dying breath. He had basked in his newfound glory among the bitterness she gave him, he never thought of the trivial things surrounding them both. Only now did he saw how they were both at fault. What they had had been doomed even before it should had begun. He could guess she had already been aware of this too.

She was a goddess. He was a man.

She promised him. He made her his.

She took another’s hand. He bounded her will.

The beast could only stare down at the revelation while the black haired woman continued her gaze on him.

Said woman sighed silently, before taking a few steps near him. “I never blamed you for you hatred,” she touched his limb and she felt him tense. She trailed her slender fingers on his scales, until she reached for his chest and pushing deeply, “But you corrupted yourself, and killed the being that enclosed my heart into his.”

Heaving breaths was the only thing he could hear. He felt lighter. He could not help but look down, only to his forearms covered in pale human skin, his once black claws replaced by slender fingers, black hair sprouting from his scalp rather than spikes. His eyes showed dishevledness, and hers showed joy.

“Morrigan,” he called her.

Steel clashed with darkness as they stood, drinking each other’s statures. With a shaky hand, Morrigan raised a hand to his face, letting it hover on his cheeks, before she faintly traced his features, and resting her hand above her heart.

“I have almost forgotten,” she absentmindedly told him, “How it feels to trace my digits on your fair skin, or how joyful it is to hear you calling my name.”

The man just stared at her with his guard up. “I did not— never will.”

For the first time, the maiden let out a chuckle. It made his stomach flutter, and his heart— _his heart_, flee.

It reminded him of why he did everything he had done, even up to his own destruction.

He took a step back from her and into the sea. Tears escaped his eyes as he fell on his knees, his figure quivering from the agony of betraying the woman who held his heart. Centuries of anger, pain, and great longing from a secret he held so dear in his soul, released by a statement for both broken being only seeking each other.

“(y/n),” he whimpered her name— her name he had the privilege to know, etched from the very core of his mind, “Forgive me.”

(y/n) let her tears fall freely as she looked away. For too long she had heard her name from his lips. For too long she had dreamed of a moment between them once again. For too long she had been trapped by the loss of her heart. And now he was here— _with her_, asking for her forgiveness she had long given.

After all, all he ever wanted was her love.

The atmosphere shifted; the sand and the sea, now replaced by the clouds accompanied by the majestic rays of the setting sun. She wiped her tears away and stood in front of him, holding out her hand, much like before.

“Levi,” she called, her voice laced with adoration as her eyes expectantly watched him as he raised his tear stained face, “Come with me.”

_“I heard your voice.” _

_“Oh?” _

_“With the tides and winds. It’s distinguishable.” _

_She laughed, “You do so much for me.” _

_He looked at her, “Only for you.” _

_“How about ruling with me for eternity?” _

_“Anything to be with you.” _

_She smiled and held out her hand. “If I leave, will you ever return to me?” _

_His stare had never been intense. _

He took her hand.

_“You have my heart. We’ll never truly part.” _

* * *

_Our love will never die._

* * *


End file.
